reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
John Marston/Relationships
These are the relationships John Marston has had prior to and throughout the events of Red Dead Redemption and Red Dead Redemption 2. Family Father John spoke of his father positively. Recalling his love for his homeland of Scotland. However his father passed away when John was only eight years old, because of this John likely didn't have a very strong relationship with him. Though John does seem to somewhat mourn his death and recalls his passing to Bonnie Macfarlane with a somber tone. Abigail Marston John and Abigail shared a sexual relationship which resulted in the birth of their son, Jack. It seems that in the beginning the two did not get along at all. A year after Jack was born, John disappeared on both Abigail and his newborn son for an entire year. While Abigail eventually abandoned her lifestyle of being a prostitute and attempted to live a better life after Jack was born, John struggled to deal with this newfound sense of responsibility. Which often sparked many arguments between the two. Even thought the two always came into conflict they still cared about one another deep down. In 1899, as Dutch slowly became insane and the gang fell apart. With Arthur Morgan's encouragement, John chose Abigail and his son over the deteriorating gang and fled with them. For years, John struggled to live a straight life. It wasn't until Abigail left him with his son in 1907 that John realized how much he had loved them and began to value the family life they could have. John finally turned his life around and built a ranch for his family. Winning Abigail's affection once more and married her. The two were finally married after many years. By 1911, John and Abigail's relationship had improved significantly, often sharing lighthearted banter with a restored enthusiasm that they would be able to lead better lives for both themselves and their son. Tragically, John would sacrifice himself during the Government's assault on Beecher's Hope, giving time for Abigail and Jack to escape safely, and achieving his final redemption for the love of his family. Jack Marston A year after Jack was born, John disappeared on both Abigail and his newborn son for an entire year. In his later teenage years, Jack would recall how often John was absent in his childhood. Something that John would later come to regret. While John struggled to be a decent father during his life in the gang. He would later leave the gang lifestyle in 1899 in order to provide for his family. With the gang lifestyle now behind him, John would attempt to spend more time with his son. While Jack was more into literature and reading as opposed to the gunslinger outdoors-men his father was. The two were still able to bond and John did everything he could to give Jack a normal life. In Jack's teenage years, he would try to not only emulate but also impress his father. Even putting his life in danger when he tried to hunt a bear on his own. Even though he didn't know how to hunt. John would comfort his son after this incident and reminded him that he wasn't going to be absent in his life anymore. Tragically, John was killed in 1911 and Jack would not only mourn his loss but also go on to avenge his death years later. Showing how much Jack had loved his father. Van der Linde Gang Dutch van der Linde TBA Hosea Matthews TBA Arthur Morgan TBA